The present invention relates to supports for use in gardening. More specifically, the present invention relates to plant supports configured to support a plant in an upright position.
Many individuals enjoy cultivating a garden. Gardens can contain a variety of plants such as trees, shrubs, vegetable plants, fruit plants, flowers, and the like. When cultivating a particular plant, it is often desirable to orient the plant in a particular direction to influence its appearance during growth. This can be done for aesthetic reasons in order to grow a plant having a pleasing appearance. Plants are also supported during early stages of growth in order to obtain a healthy, fully developed plant. For example, vegetable and fruit plants often produce a greater yield if the plants are supported and their growth directed upward from the time they are planted. It is therefore desirable to provide a device for supporting a plant in an upright position to influence its growth.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to plant supports. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to plant supports such as trellises and rods and include, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,863, U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2007/0084108, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,471,968, 5,052,148, and Published Patent Application Number 2012/0159844.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. For instance, these devices are typically designed for use with potted plants and are insufficient for supporting a full-sized plant during growth. Further, these devices fail to provide a supporting cable of adjustable length, and as such the devices cannot be adjusted for optimal use with different types of plants. It is therefore desirable to provide a plant support having a length-adjustable support cable for use with garden plants of varying sizes.